dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
West city is a large metropolis. This is where the capsule corporation is located and where Bulma lives and where the battle against Ingus took place. On the outskirts of the city there are burnt out buildings and whole sections of abandoned city. The Gremlins and Wolvers that fled Cradle, have made their home in the abandoned portions of the city, living in burnt out skyscrapers and shanty villages built on the roads. Super computers, radioactive canisters, missles, 10 foot long synthetic diamonds, giant urns over flowing with ashes, and various other belongings that were taken from the planet during the evacuation, lay about the streets and in the shells of buildings. Becocco walked outside of his house in West City saying "Such a beutiful, wonderful day!" And Collie walked near Becocco's house, Wondering who and what he was. She went up to his house and said, "Hi, I'm Collie, who and what are you?" Becocco looks in fright, saying "No, not another mocker!" he shouts. Becocco runs across the street in an alley. Collie replys, "Um ok! I just.. ILL CHASE AFTER HIM! YAY!!!!!!!!" So she ran after him. {C {C I Spinna got out of my pod. "Hm My clothes aren't very well neat." Spinna flies around "Hm what?! That person, has no combat power!" (Approaches her).. As Collie is still runing, she looks behind her, she starts to slow down and shouts, "What do you want, I don't have forever you know!! Speek!!!!!! I swear, you don't want ME to get angrey!" Becocco jumps out from behind a rock and flies tword the mysterious stranger. "Hey! You're that guy I was chasing after!" said Collie. "Hey no need to get feisty" said Spinna. "Do you have a healing tank and some proper armor? Oh and where are your tails?!" Becocco answers and says "But mine is right here, havn't you noticed the big white tail located on my backside?" And she's an android, so she dosn't have a tail. "Yeah, I've got a tail, I just hide it under my pants because I don't like people thinking I'm some kid of monster. And I have some saiyan armor back at my house from when I was born, I'll get it for you" Then Collie came back with her armor on and says, " Here is your preacious armor." "Hey Collie, nice armor." a voice from above said "Oh thanks! Hey wait... you again! I was wondering, who and what are you?!" Said Collie "Me, you want to know who I AM?" said the voice "I am the anwser, the anwser to all thing living and dead, I AM TRUTH, I AM THE TRUTH, I AM ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jumps from the 10 story high building landing on his feet "I hope you're done, that was too much of an intro." Collie said "Yeah i'm done" Tre said "Sweet!" Collie whispered "I heard that" Tre said "Oh uh, sorry! It just needs some work... no offence!" Said collie "Yeah, it's the first time i told it to anybody" Tre said with his head down "Oh, don't worry. Why dont you try it again, but differently!" Collie said "Fine, I am ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE, and I SAY.....................hi." "Awesome!" Collie said "That better?" Tre asked "Much better!" Said collie "OK" Tre said while smiling "Okay, well.. Catch you later, I gotta go home. School is tomorrow." Said Collie walking away "Bye" Tre says walking in the other direction "Hey I'm back!" Said collie with brooses on her "Hey" Ultimate says with a red and blue huddy on over his head "Whats up with the hoodie?" Collie Asked "I like hoodies" Ultimate awnsered "Ok then, (rock falls on head) Oh, now why did that have to happen when I just got beaten up by the school Bully?!" Said Collie "Who beat you up?" ultimate asked "Just that stupid fat ol' school bully" Collie answered "That him behind you?" Ultimate asked Collie "No, thats just some.... AWWW MAN THAT IS HIM" Collie said "I'm going to get back at you for bruising my leg!" Said the school bully angrily. "Hey man calm do................WAIT AREN'T YOU 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says shocked "Close, but, it's 17." Says the android. "17, i thought you where dead?" Ultimate asks in amazment "And i ment in age, not name." Ultimate says with a weird look on his face "I know, I was suprised too when I came back, after being defeated and ofter goku's wish to revive all who didn't deserve to die, I was reborn. Since I was being controlled, I didn't deserve to die." Android 17 says. "Ok you got a point but why did you beat up Collie?" Ultimate says more serious. "Because she unfolded a paper clip and tried to get into my locker. Then I got angry, I started attacking, she kicked me in the leg, and ran away." 17 said angrily. "Collie...................is what he's saying true?" Ultimate says as he turn around "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tre says more shocked then ever "I'm sooo dead" collie whispered.. "COLLIE,WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says running after her "What!!!!!!!" collie asked "Hi everyone".says Gohan Jr. after arriving in west city. "I guess nobody's here".Said Gohan Jr. "Hey gohan watch out" Ultimate says as he runnes into gohan "Ahhh"." Come on Ultimate can you pay attension"? said Gohan jr. "Of course it's true, we androids can record anything we see, and it just so happens I have it on tape." 17 says. "YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at 17 "Grrrrrrr" Yells Gohan Jr. "Hey! Break it up!" Collie screamed. "Fine" Ultimate said turning around "I have a idea..........."Ultimate said turning back around "Hey can i jon in this"! said Petro "Sure, Just wait, I want to get into my training clothing!" Collie said runing away. "Grouping? What are you trying to do, make a sewing curcle of something?" 17 asked confused. "I have no idea what the're doing myself." Ultimate said with the same confused look as 17 "Im BAAACK! and im reddy to rock!" Collie said jumping ten yards up. "Hello, I'm Rabbo." said Rabbo while flying in. "Hey" Ultimate says to rabbo "Hey, This place is geting a little full!" Collie says. "I gotta go train. I guess that works out." said Rabbo *flies away* "...Nice guy I guess." Collie says whal scratching her head. "So, willy ou apologize for hacking into my locker now, or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" 17 said impatiantly. "You do ow him one collie." Ultimate said "But you don't have to,you choose" "I',m sorry 17, BUT YOU STOLE MY... you know it's something inportent" Collie said with red cheeks. "What?" Ultimate said with a quesinable look on his face Collie says, "I uh, well.." right when Collgeta ran into the ally with black hair, "Mom! Mom? Is that you?" "Hmmm, my scanners indicate that this thing is your daughter, it also only has a power level of 250, you expect with a mom so strong, it would be more. Of course it is nothing compared to mine." 17 says with a smirk on his face "And what exactly did I steal anyway?" 17 looks switching from confident to confused. "It uh, It's really inmortent." Collie said. "Mom, not in front of them! Their strangers!" Collgeta said. "JUST TELL US!" Ultimate says in wonder "He stole My upgrade chip!" Collie said. "He stole your upgrade chip?" Ultimate says with a downward look on his face 'Of corse he did! He's an android!!" Collie said "I never stole anything, I don't know what you mean" 17 said confused. Tensho lands. "Wow,"he says,"I've never seen such a big city before. It's amazing." "Well," Tensho says, "Time to go." Flies away. "GIANOR," Dendsho yells, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" "What do you want Namek?" Gianor says "I was sent bye Ultimate to tell you that he wants you to go to that wierd planet that appeared near us. He says that he could use your help." Dendsho answers with fake confidence. "Well, I guess getting off this planet would be better than killing all the saiyans. Fine" Gianor says thinking "Great, he wants my help" A random fire starts in the forest surrounding the city and it manifests intself into a dragon resembling fire spirit, scouring the city, as if it's looking for something, and burning anything that gets in it's way. Tenchi feels this power all the way from his home in the mountains,"I better go sheck it out,so he heads toward the fire spirit not knowing what danger he will be in when he gets there......... The fite spirit sees Tenchi and roars angrily "Hey hothead how about you cool down, and if you don't I'll just have to make you", Natch says arriving just in time. "Hey Natch!!!How about we put this guy on ice!" Tenchi said ready to fight. "That sounds good to me I could use a good WARM up", Natch says Tenhci laughs,"Hey Beast!Yea you down there!You look mad dont ERUPT!" Tenchi says giggling Tatch then smiles as he sends his ultimate attack, The Super Blitz Gernaider The two blasts clash in a classic struggle, however Tatch easily overpowers Ignus and obliterates him. (You both receive 18,500 XP points for the fight, you must remain fused though for the remainder of the time) "Well that was rude he didn't even say goodbye'', Tatch says,"Hmmm now I'm bored, I know maybe I should go help those losers on Cradle and show them how a real fighter battles", Tatch says as the Potara fusion has complety changed his personality, " I get there in no time", Tatch says flying off to Cradle.'' Now since those cowards retreated we can continue our plans", Natch says,''Let the show begin". Natch extends his right hand up into the air shoots spirit like blast out his hands that take over the residents of Earth. Now under Natch's command he continues his plans. Miname and Ace land by the water."So what do you wanna do first.Sparring,or do you wanna learn some stuff my parent s taught me?" Mianme says sitting down. "Let's spar to see who's stronger", Ace said, "Then we can show each other techniques we both learnt". The 2 hours easily pass and even more.They stopped fighting after 4 extra hours."Uh oh,we missed the whold school day!" Mimane says to her cousins. "Eh one day won't hurt us unless our parents find out", Ace says, "I'm going to go visit my grandfather in other world though, are you coming"? "Sure,maybe my granparents will be with him." Miname says taking off to other world with Ace. Caraba and Natch land in west city holding hands."That's weird,I sensed Ace's presence here a minute ago.." She then looks behind him."If I can only to get my Telekinesis power to stretch.." She focuses for a minute but then her nose starts to bleed and she wobbles. "You okay"? Natch ask. He helps Caraba stand and wipes the blood from her nose. "Something tell's me he's coming right about now". Ace along with Miname land next to Natch and Caraba. "Hey mom, Hey dad", Ace says as he embraces them in a hug. "Hi huney! How was scho-." Suddenly her eyes widen from rage as she gets a telepathical message from Aspar and Hathor."YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!" Ace quickly gets out of the hug and looks at Miname for assistance. "Uhhh....you...see...about that", Ace stutters not knowing what to say. "Don't worry Caraba he just wants to train , I wanted to get some training with him anyway", Natch says. Caraba calms down and looks at him and Miname."This is the only time,okay?" She looks at Natch and and grabs his hand."You wanna train huh?" she says to Ace.She lets go of Natch's hand and gets in her battle stance."Come at me." Ace hesitates,but charges her.She then gets out of her figthing stance and extends her right hand.She then sends a bolt of lightning towards his that crashes into his chest sending him into a building."Come on Ace! So me what that training today has done!" "I....I'm sorry, I just needed wanted to train with dad", Ace says shaking in fear. "I should probably do something", Natch says as he grabs Ace and teleports to a unknown location. Timazo flies in without are warning. Timazo does neck stretches and begins to speak "Can I come with--Seriously? Hmmm...." He proceeds to search for their energy using IT. Storm walks in the city unsatisfied."This city has really gotten run down since I was last here." She says looking at the scorched buildings."She then sits down out side of the city and looks up into the sky.She opens her pack of nuts and begins to eat comfortably. Cailee also enters the city about 20 minutes after Storm does and see's her eating.She slowly scootches over to her and smiles down at her."Can I have some?" Storm looks up form her can of nuts and see's Cailee.She looks at Cailee and looks back at her nuts."Hmm yeah sure why not?" She says taking a hand full for herself and tossing the can to Cailee Cailee catches the can and starts to eat."So,what brings you here?" She says stuffing the trailmix into her mouth Storm looks at the city."This is my home town. I haven't been here since I was one of..." She shakes her head and refocused."I have been on a urgent mission for nearly 3 years but it's finnally finished.I came back here hoping to start making me a living,a REAL living." Gianor lands in the city, and starts window shopping, looking as if he's lost his calling. Tenchi lands by Gianor."Whats up?" He says smiling Sakemi flies down, slowly, and lands near them both. Natch exits a crumbled clothes store wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, sneakers and a leather jacket. "So this is what Earthlings wear", Natch says studying his clothing. Natch then walks over some rubble to walk over to his newly bought motorcycle and hops onto it, putting on his sunglasses and starts riding around the city. Lamp crashes down somewhere in the middle of the city and moves up to the top of a skyscraper, sitting there. "Hey there my young majin girl. What's wrong?" A tall, rather muscular man said as hw watched the majin girl crash down on the skyscraper. He was clearly a older man, and was giving off a insane amount of energy even though he was surpressing his powerlevel as much as he could. Lamps eyes suddenly glew red for a moment as she said "Leave me alone." The man looked at the majin and slowly walked until he was standing right on the edge of the building. He was a rather old man from a first glance, but once you took a long look at him, he was clearly still in his prime, despite how old he might be "Come on now young one. I can see your anger and your sadness. Tell me what's on your mind" He didn't need to look down at her to tell she was angry and sad, her aura told the whole story Lamp remained silent. The man sat down next to the majin and looked over at her, before extending his hand in a handshake "The name is Rickey, what might your name be miss majin?" Lamp remains silent, she opened her mouth and said "Lamp" "It's a pleasure to meet you lamp. Now tell me what's wrong, i won't stop bugging you till you do." He had always taken a intrest in peoples problems, and was willing to help anyone, no matter who they might be. Lamps eyes flashed red several times, she would not move her limps for the moment as she refused to tell him. Miname lands in West City and sees the two. "Hey Majin girl and other guy", she says. Lamps eyes flashed red once again "Even more to struggle against..." she sighs and just continues to sit still. The man stands up and looks at the female girl, raising a eyebrow "Another Saiyan? It looks like the population of the saiyan raise is growing finely" As the man spoke, he felt 3 power signatures disappear all at once. Squinting his eyes, he slowly hovered into the air and took off, heading to the area where the remaining powerlevel was located without a word. Collgeta Collgeta was now 16 years old and walked down the street recently coming from the mall not to far from there. She was the oldest child of Collie and Ultimate's family by a 2 years, even though she didn't really look it. She was only around 5"6, and looked like she was closer to 14 then 16. She carried to bags in her hand she had recently bought from the store to try on when she got home. She wasn't much of aa fighter and lived out a normal human life without much worry, despite having a family full of fighters and a new younger sister named Akio. Miname flies over West City and spot a girl walking, so she flies down toward her. "Hey there", Miname says landing in front of Collgeta. "What brings you here?". Collgeta stopped in her tracks and looked at the girl, unsure how to awnser her. "Hello." Collgeta looked the girl up and down, thinking of what she could say "I came here for the mall. What brings you here?" "Well I got bored so I just started flying around", Miname says. "I was hopining I could find someone to talk to and I found you". "So you one of thosr girly girls that just shop and gossip I`m guessing". Collgeta was taken back by what this girl she had just met said about her. She responded "No I am no girly girl and i do not gossip! Do you have a problem with that?" She took a step forward so she was right in the girls face. Miname doesn`t move, but just smirks. "Maybe I do", she says. "I know girls like you". " Say who is your mom and dad, some kind of uptight rich jerks", Miname says crossing her arms. "That isn't true! My mother is collie and my step-father goes by the name of Ultimate Tre! Who's your mom and dad, i'm guessing they are poor low lifes huh?" Collgeta said crossing her arms and turning half way from where, waiting for the girl to awnser her "My family is lined with great fighters, and fir your information my mom is Klen and. my dad is Tenchi", Miname says getting a little angry. "Not to mention I come from a royal bloodline", Miname says. "And you don`t even want me to go on about my uncle". "Now got anything else to say?". Collgeta didn't really care who her mother was, but she could tell she was getting Miname angry. She smiled and shurged, seeming pleased that she manged to make the girl lose her temper "No, because i don't care who your mother is. I don't care who your father is. I don't care of you're from a royal bloodline or if you were poor. But don't you ever disrespect my family, and i won't disrespect yours. Got it?" She gave a laugh and smirk and looked at her, wondering what she could possibly say now. "Oh really, you should care considering my dad or uncle will win the World Martial Arts Tournament by beating your dad", Miname says calming down. "And I won`t disrespect your family as long as you do the same". "Now that that`s out of the way, I`m Miname". "My step-father isn't going to lose to your dad or your uncle. With that said, My name is Collgeta, not too nice to meet you Miname" She didn't turn all the way to face her, but uncrossed her arms to put it out in a handshake Lamp was currently sitting down under a tree, sleeping, her ki could probably be sensed quite easily. "Hmph", Miname says as she shakes Collgeta`s hand. Miname then sensed a strong power nearby and realized it was Lamp`s. "Hey Lamp", Miname says as she walks over to her. Collgeta also felt a very powerful energy not to far away from them and went with Miname to go to it. When she saw it was a majin, she was clearly confused. She didn't understand how that thing was giving off such amazing energy, but looked like bubble gum in the form of a person or something. She remained silent, thinking that lamp was a very odd name from a girl that looked like bubblegum Lamp basically woke up and shook her head, when she saw the others her eyes flashed red, not liking to be around people, she says a little bit angered "What now...?" Ace lands in West City and sees a angry Lamp, a older Collgeta, and a smiling Miname. "Hey guys, how`s it going?", Ace ask. "What up Miname", he says giving his cousin a fist bump. "And it`s nice to meet you", he says gesturing toward Collgeta. "Anyway, Lamp I see you haven`t solved your anger management issues". "But there is someone else angry coming this way", he says with a smirk. Lamp saw ace as she begin to show ridiculous anger as her eyes glew red for a second, she shoots out a small cloud of steam as well. Ace smirks at Lamps anger. "You get angry at the silliest things Lamp, but we should be enraged since you killed our friend Loke", Ace says. "If you`re angry how about you come attack me". "'And attack like you mean it'''", Ace says getting under Lamps skin. Lamp releases even more steam as her anger continues she stops and simply walks about ten meters away and sits down under another tree, her eyes were still red and she didn't have a smile on her face. "Face it Lamp, you`re just a wad of chewed up bubble gum", Ace says. "You wonder why you have no friends or no one likes you, but you go around killing people". Ace then notices Lamp wasn`t listening, so he goes over to her and grabs her by the collar and slams her into the tree. "If don`t feel responsible for Loke`s death, than it`s time for you to take some responsibility", Ace says as his he fires a energy blast durectly into Lamp`s chest, blowing her into millions of pieces. Lamp swiftly regenerates as she didn't take the assault very lightly, she again shot out steam as she was probably a meter away from ace "You do not... Know.. How i feel..." as she then attempts to kick him in the neck, and then fire a ki blast right in his head, and then fly back and land on her feet. Ace easily recovers fron Lamps attack and gets even angrier. "I don`t care how you feel because you don`t care how we feel over losing Loke", Ace says. "But I`ll show you what pain feels like", he says as he pounds Lamp in the face and charges energy in his palms and strikes Lamp into a gooey mess as he shows no ercy to Lamp. When he see`s Lamp regenerating he steps on her head and fires a energy blast do large it creates a tremendous crater in the ground. "You bubblegum freak", Ace says as he turns around and begins to walk away. Lamp slowly regenerates as she gets up, her eyes glew red as she entered the pure form, she jumped into the air and fires several ki blasts towards ace, she finsihes with charging up a kamehameha and then firing it right at him, once it impacts it creates an outward crater the size of a skyscraper from where ace was, it would likely fling him into space or just across the city. After the Kamehameha, Ace was propelled into the sky, badly injured, but he knew he had to fight. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"! He yells as he takes off his cape and ascends to Super Saiyan. "THIS IS FOR LOKE"! Ace says flying down slanted, moving past all Mach speeds and moving as fast as the speed of sound. At this speed, Ace was moving faster than a comet or meteor entering the Earth`s atmosphere and pinpointed Lamp, and charged a Kamehameha in his hands as he was diving down at incredible speeds. "KAAAAAAA.....MEEEEEE.....HAAAA....MEEEEEE....HAAAAAA!", Ace yells as he fires the blast when he plunges into Lamp, srnding the blast directly into her, and causing a explosion so big it blew the city apart. Nothing was left but rubble as everyone was buried under it. The Aftermath Collgeta was totally in shock after hearing about her little brother loke. She had no idea her brother had been killed, and didn't understand the relationship between him and the boy. She was totally caught up in the explosion the boy made when he rushed lamp so fast she couldn't even see him. She thought she was dead, but she was wrong. By sheer luck, she managed to live through the blast and slowly made her way out of the rubble of the destroyed city. She coughed and coughed, before looking around at the remains, totally dumbfounded. Wha.....how....how could someone do this to a city..?" With that, she tried to sense and feel out surviors energy, feeling like both of her legs were broken and that she could barely pull herself up and out from the debree Ace was heavily injured from his own attack as he felt all his bones in his body wer broken. However only is arm was broken and he managed to get up and look aroun him. "W-what have I done", Ace says shocked by his power and the afternath if the attack. He then sees Collgeta and Miname crawl out from under the debris and helped both of them up. "It` over Lamp, the lives of people aren`t worth it", Ace says. Lamp did not hear this as she slowly regenerated and got up, her eyes were glowing red like if she was a demon, she said "Maybe it's time to show you all the pain i've suffered throughout my existence." as she flew into the air, she creates two small small orbs of energy, and says "Now... Let's see if you can stand up to THIS!" as she smashes them both into each other above her head, creating a large large large laaaaaaaaarge orb or energy, it would infact be the size of the city and it's unknown if it can destroy the planet or not, it was a prototype attack still, she then throws it down towards them at speeds unimaginable. "No no no no no no no no no!!!!!" Said a familar voice that filled the sky. Out of nowhere, something shot down from the sky and actually CAUGHT the large orb of energy in it's hands. It was LOKE! He was fully powered and and managed to actually catch the ball semi-close to when Lamp threw it. He had already prepared to make his way from otherworld to earth when he saw what was going on. He held the ball in place and forced it as close as possible to lamp, so it was far above the already destroyed city "THERE....IS NO WAY...I AM LETTING YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE LAMP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE CRAZY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT. I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!!!!" Loke had no care or regrete for what might happen, and held the ball at close rage to lamp, and made sure it was high enough above the city that no one else would have to get hurt. Lamp was suddenly very frigthended as the master breaker prototype exploded with such force it would eradicate every piece of lamp, probably send loke back to heaven, and knock everyone on the ground out due to the large explsosion, the shockwave would vaporize nearly all debris as it stopped glowing, both loke and lamp would probably be gone. Ace, Miname, and Collgeta recovered to hear the sounds of firetrucks in the area. "I can't believe this happened", Miname says. Ace doesn`t say a word and slowly starts walking away. "Ace where are you going?", Miname ask. "I don`t know...and I don`t care", Ace says ascenfing into the air and flying out of sight. Reppes lands down and sighs after seeing the city destroyed and thinks "Looks like Lamp-chan's at it again... And I though Majin Buu was bad..." He then helps uncovering the rubble for any survivors, he'd use his Medical Ninjutsu to heal them. He turns to Collgeta. "Let me guess, Lamp-chan did this?" He says as he heals her. Giah lands on the ground after sensing how levels of energy, however to his disappointment, the fight had already ended. "AWWWW! Why do I always miss all the fun, all the action!" Collgeta was already heading away from the area to go find her mother, when she noticed Giah and looked at him confused, wondering who he is or what he is "uh...hello." Her voice was faint, due to being in alot of pain "Who are you?" She spoke to Giah but stayed a far distance away from him. Reppes uncovers some of the last chunks of rubble, which didn't have more survivors. "You should go to a Hospital, my Medical Techniques can't heal you completely. By the way, my name is Reppes." Catching up Tenchi soars over West City recalling past events.He then makes an abrupt stop over the exact spot where he and Natch had fought and destroyed Ignus."Ahh memories." He says smiling a bit. Natch would sense Tenchi`s energy after sitting on a building and teleport behind him. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says in a cold yet easy going voice. Tenchi isnt frightened,not even shocked,but he still shivers at the coldness of Natch's voice."Long time no see Natch" He turns around and gives Natch a smile.He gives him a friendly wave.Then he realizes something."What are you doing here? Arnt you supposed to be participating in the WMAT?" "I`m getting ready for my finals match", Natch says as he cracks his neck a little. "Trying to prepare so that I`m more ready than ever", he says. "So what have you been up to?", he ask as he punches the air a littlle, warming up. Tenchi laughs."Well for starters I just finished training in deep space with your wife,and currently I'm battling her on Planet Yardrat." He looks at Natch grinning while also sensing his power level."You've gotten better I see." He walks around Natch as if studying him."You know I could help you out if you want..." Natch raises a eyebrow at Tenchi`s comment. "How so?" "Well..." Materializes an apple and takes a bite out of it."maybe I can teach you something." He keeps cockyness out of his voice,but he still grins at the though of him teaching Natch something. Natch smiles a bit a looks at Tenchi. "So what exactly do you want to teach me?", he ask. "Well since I'm not in the WMAT. I'd rather see you win than anyone else." He pauses and looks to the area where the creatures who once ocuppied Cradle lives in the city.He then motions for Natch to follow him before decending to that part of the city.Once he lands on a slanted crumbled,broken down building that is taller than the others he turns to Natch."Are you familiar with the Kaio-Ken,Natch?" "Of course", Natch says as he decends on the ground. "I use it all the time, but what could you know about it that I don`t?", Natch ask. "Well what if I said there is a method that branches off of that, that happens to be 10x stronger and that it takes absolutly no toll on the body once so ever." Tenchi says to his old friend Natch is suprised by this and starts to become curious. "A branch off Kaio-Ken?", Natch ask. "Sounds impossible, but knowing you, you don`t know that word". "So tell me more of this branched off version". Tenchi smirks."It is called the Tekatu-Ken,it branches off of the Kaio-Ken,but in a way its totally different.It is a multiplier of ones physical abilities but it also multiplies that of the mental state.It also dosent depend on the Physical state of ones body,but the persons state of mental well being." He pauses to let it all sink in."SO if one doesnt have a strong mind this technique isnt going to help him much." Tenchi closes his eyes for about half a minute before reopenning them to show that they are now glowing blue.He then is encased in golden armour and his skin transforms into pure blue energy as he acsends to Tekatu-Ken."This is Tekatu-Ken times 1 or Kaio-Ken 10x" The roof of the building then starts to crumble under Tenchi's feet."What makes the Tekatu-Ken so strong is the users will to fight." Natch is a little suprised at this new form and smirks. "Well by all means, tell me everything you know about Tekatu-Ken". "It`ll prove very useful". Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas